The Loyal Friend
by PanteneProV4
Summary: What would happen if Sirius never suggested Peter being the Potter's secret keeper? Harry would have have to face challenges at an earlier age. Would he be prepared? AU
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is an alternate universe fic. Some of the character's roles have changed, but not their demeanors. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad.

Disclaimer: None of the story is mine. We all know this stuff belongs to the genius J.K. Rowling.

The Loyal One

The Beginning

Many great minds have said that friends and family are the backbone. James Potter decided that he had to agree. As he watched his wife put his son to bed, the man thought of the road to come. He hoped Sirius would be safe from the danger ahead. James knew that for any man to risk his life to save his son, something more had to be important than fear and darkness.

"Mum, can I go outside and play quidditch today?" asked eleven year old Harry Potter.

"No, dear, you know the rules," Lily responded. As Harry slumped down over his bowl of oatmeal, Lily sighed with sad eyes. She knew her son loved to fly, but without his dad to go outdoors with him, the risks were too dangerous.

Harry was the target of a tyrannical wizard who wished to hold the power of the entire wizarding world in his hands. The one person standing in his way was he son. Voldemort knew that the Potters kept Harry safe. Because of this, Voldemort was always searching for a weakness on the family's wards, but founds none. Perhaps that was his motivation.

"Is Uncle Remus coming over today?"

"Yes, dear," Lily replied embarking from her reverie.

"Is he bringing me an early birthday present?"

"You could say that," Lily said with a sly smile.

Harry's eyes grew large as he jumped out of the chair nearly knocking his breakfast over.

"What is it, mum?" Harry begged with a yearning expression on his face.

"And why would I tell a little boy like you?"

"I'm not a little boy!"

"Sure, small fry," Lily taunted with a wicked smile, "Now help me with the dishes if your done with breakfast."

The morning passed slowly. Harry attempted to occupy himself with games, but eventually gave up. When the doorbell rang at one o'clock, Remus Lupin was nearly knocked over with the enthusiasm of a ten-year-old.

"Hey trouble." Remus, now headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was gentle in appearance, but few knew this fact to be false in battle. Having taken over the position after Albus Dumbledore when he became Minister of Magic, the werewolf vowed to do anything to protect his students from the Dark Lord.

"Mum said you're bringing something."

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm only good for gifts, huh?"

"No, I –"

"Ha, Prongslet, you know I'm kidding," with a twinkle in his grey eyes. "Here." The Headmaster produced a thick envelope with the Hogwarts seal.

Holding the defining Hogwarts acceptance letter in his hands, Harry slowly broke the seal and read the contents inside:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is your list of required books and materials. The term begins on September 1st when the Hogwarts Express departs from Platform 93/4.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Wow! Mum, when can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"As soon as your father gets a day off from work. Why don't you go fire call him? You know he would be happy to hear."

"Sure."

When the overenthusiastic trouble maker had safely scuttled out of hearing distance, Lily inquired, "I know you did not just come here to deliver Harry his letter."

"Always the keen one, aren't you?"

"Remus, I suggest we discuss the matter at hand before Harry and the hurricane come back downstairs."

Remus chuckled. "Quite right you are. I'm sure James has told you that the aurors are sending a division to be stationed at Hogwarts this year."

"Yes, but he was very secretive and would only tell me about the basic plans."

"That's because everything was just finalized this morning. It would decided that James and Sirius would be sent to the school for protection."

"Oh, Remus, this does complicate things quite a lot. You know that in order for the Fidelius Charm to protect all three of us that the family must stay together."

"Well, Lils, what would you think about replacing Flitwick as Charms Professor. He decided that he wants to dedicate his time solely to research and writing."

"I'd love to, but wouldn't Hogwarts be more in danger with all the Potters present."

"No, Lily, if anything, it will help Harry with his training for the task."

"Remus! He doesn't know just yet."

"Then I suggest you take care of that before someone else does."

"James and I had planned for his eleventh birthday. I guess we can discuss all three of us being at Hogwarts as well. Remus, I hope you will be there to explain things if we need it."

"As always."

"Mum! Dad says we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," shouted a blur running into the living room.

"Well, I guess that settles that question," Lily laughed.

"Uncle Remus, do you want to play quidditch?"

"I'd love to, Harry, but I'm afraid I have to pay your father a visit at work."

"Will you play at my birthday party?"

"You want this old geezer playing when Uncle Padfoot could give you a run for your money?"

"Yeah, because Uncle Padfoot cheats and you don't."

"Very true, trouble." Suddenly taking a package out of his robes, Remus broke intoa smile. "If you get bored, make use of these. With that, the headmaster rose from the couch and headed to the door.

"Thanks for listening, Lily. I'll see you two in a few days."

"Bye Uncle Remus." Harry said with a wicked grin."

As the door closed, Harry ripped open the note tied to the package.

Dear Harry,

Congratulations on being accepted into Hogwarts. I'm sending you these 'items' to shorten the wait. The deactivation instructions are not included for a reason.

For Your Enjoyment,

Uncle Remus

Taking the wrapping off, Harry revealed a package of never non-bouncing bouncy balls. A few minutes later the only sounds that could be heard were of crashing furniture and Lily summoning Remus Lupin to have him undo the damage he had created.

Somehow, Remus evaded the situation and Lily was left in a pickle until her husband came home.

A/N: Please remember to review!


	2. Just Tell Me Why

A/N: I have more written. This is all that is typed at the moment. All that I ask is please read and review good or bad.

The Loyal Friend

Just Tell Me Why

"C'mon Harry, Madame Malkins is first. We'll go into Quality Quidditch Supplies and Gambol and Japes when everything is done."

"Dad, what if I don't make it into Gryffindor?"

"Then nothing will change. Don't focus on the future, only the present. Everything will work out in the end."

As the family of three walked, the street was full of many bustling to and fro on their daily errands. Children peered into shop windows longing for pranks and games. Adults exchanged the latest gossip and the recent sightings of You-Know-Who.

The dress shop door opened on the right as a family with a girl about Harry's age and her parents walked out.

"Hermione, dear, are you sure you want to do this? These people seem so…different"

Upon hearing this statement, James smiled and gave his wife a wink. Approaching the family, the wizard interjected, "Sir, I couldn't help but overhearing and I was wondering if your daughter was accepted into Hogwarts."

Looking on edge, the man faltered, "Yes, no one in our family is magical. My wife and I are a little worried about our daughter, Hermione."

The man signaled to a bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl next to him.

Lily smiled and offered, "I was in the same position as you, Hermione, many years ago. My name is Lily Potter and this is my husband, James. Our son, Harry, would be pleased to answer any of your questions."

"Thank you very much…."

As the conversation continued, Harry grew quite bored. Taking his father's money sack and Hermione's arm, the youngsters made their way into the shop.

"Hogwart's robes, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, please Madame Malkins."

As Harry was stepping onto the stool to get fitted, Hermione interjected, "Why does everyone here appear so tense?"

"There is a war. A man named Voldemort has bee raging war against the magical community for 21 years. He wants complete and total control."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Voldemort is obsessed with pure-bloods, people who have no non-magical blood in their family. He dislikes anyone else and wishes that they do not exist because they supposedly contaminate the wizarding world."

"People like me," Hermione gasped with wide eyes.

"Yes, but you'll be safe at Hogwarts. I promise there is nothing to worry about."

"Are you crazy? I don't want to die!"

"Hermione, magic is something you cannot erase. Have you aver made something happen that you couldn't explain?"

"I did manage to turn the water in a swimming pool into pudding when I was really hungry, but it was just once."

"Haha, that's magic. It never goes away. If you don't go to Hogwarts, those explosions will continue and you'll never be able to control it."

"That's you done, dear," the seamstress commented.

"Thank you Madame Malkins. I'll say hello to my parents for you."

As the two children exited the shop, they were met with four smiling faces.

"Everything go well, son?" James questioned.

"As always, and Madame Malkins says hello."

"She's very kind. Are you lot ready to get going or are we going to stand here all day?"

"Of course," the Grangers chorused. The group spent the afternoon buying books (in which Hermione purchased much more than she needed), filling potions supplies, purchasing owls, and adding ink to wells.

"I think it's just the wand that's left," James stated before the group marched into Ollivanders. The shop was full of dusty shelves covered in shabby boxes. A wizened old man jumped out from behind the shelves to greet his customers.

"Hello, welcome to Ollivanders. Are you ready to purchase your first wands?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, but Hermione only nodded mutely.

"In that case, Mr. Potter, why don't you go first. Let me get my measuring tape."

As the shopkeeper bustled about, Harry turned toward Hermione, "Why are you apprehensive about getting a wand? This is the best part about going to Hogwarts!"

"What if it doesn't work and I'm not a witch? What if all those weird things that I made happen were just because I'm weird?"

"Hermione, dear, you wouldn't have been given a letter if you weren't a witch. Just watch Harry, then you can have a go," Lily reassured her.

"Here we are Mr. Potter, come stand on the platform." The tape measure took note of his arm length, height, head…. Soon Mr. Ollivander left the tape measure and began to pull out his wands.

"Try this."

Harry gave the weapon a wave, but nothing happened. Snatching the wand from his hand, Mr. Ollivander replaced it with another one. When the second attempt failed yet again, the shopkeeper repeated his previous action. Attempt after attempt, but nothing seemed to work.

"Tricky customer, eh?" Mr. Ollivander said with a smile.

"I guess so, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. I wonder if this will work," responded the wizened old man as he produced another instrument.

Slowly grabbing the wand, warmth spread throughout Harry's fingers. Bringing the wand down that a swoosh, red and gold sparks were emitted.

"Very curious."

"What's curious, Mr. Ollivander?" questioned James.

"It just so happens that the same phoenix feather that belongs in that wand comes from a bird that only gave two feathers. The other feather resides in the Dark Lord's wand."

"I, I don't understand, sir."

"Mr. Potter, we can expect great things out of you."

"Thank you, sir," Harry stammered as he made his way over to where the Grangers and his parents were sitting.

"Come, now, dear," Ollivander instructed Hermione.

"I don't understand what Mr. Ollivander was talking about. Why am I so special."

"We'll have a talk later, son. I promise."

Feeling defeated, Harry turned his attention to his new friend.

"Eek!" shouted Hermione when stars projected from her want. "I am a witch!"

"After the two family paid for their purchases, Lily suggested, "why don't we treat you to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"We couldn't impose…" the Grangers began.

"It would be our pleasure," James insisted.

"In that case, why not?"

"Lils, why don't you get everyone situated. I have one final stop to make."

"But dad, you promised Gambol and Japes and Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"I know, Harry. I'm sorry. You and I can make a special trip here. Okay?"

"Alright," the boy agreed dejectedly.

Later that night when the family had gathered in the living room, Harry questioned his dad over a chess game, "what was Mr. Ollivander talking about today?"

Lily, who was reading, shut the book, paused, and spoke, "it all began before you were born…."


	3. You Spoil Him

"Harry, when Dumbledore was still headmaster of Hogwarts, a prediction was made," Lily began. "While interviewing a possible Divination professor, Sibyl, that's her name, went into a trance. She rambled about a child who was born to parents who defied the Dark Lord three times. This couple would have a child born as the seventh month dies with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Neither of these two men could live while the other survives."

"You're talking about me aren't you?"

"Yes, son, I'm afraid we are."

Silence. Harry stared at his parents. He was just a kid born to normal people who just happened to be hated by the most despised Dark Lord of history. Nothing more. He was just Harry.

But Lily and James Potter were not normal. James was the head of the auror division at the Ministry of Magic. Lily researched charms and possible strategies and spells that could be used to beat Voldemort. Maybe his parents were special. But, surely they didn't give birth to a son that was destined to save the magical world.

Or did they? Harry looked at his father's wand. It had been used to save the lives of those in danger. His gaze slowly fell then upon the wand of his mother. She had experimented with magic that could help provide safety for hundreds of families. Had their combined talents produced a son who could provide safety to the whole wizarding world?

"I don't understand," Harry finally acquiesced, thereby breaking the silence.

"I'm not surprised," James replied. "Your mother and I didn't want to tell you for another few years, but your Uncle Remus insisted you know before you go to Hogwarts."

"That's not it, dad. I don't understand why you didn't tell me earlier. Why would you hide something from me?"

"We were trying to give you a normal childhood. Would you have wanted to grow up with a burden hanging over your head that you would either have to kill or be killed.?"

"No, but I wouldn't have had to figure out how to deal with this now."

"Son, that's life. It's not fair. I'm sorry you had to learn about it this way."

"I'm going flying."

"Harry, turn around and look at me." It was the first time Lily had spoken since Harry had learned about his destiny. Your father and I will be at Hogwarts this year. Your going to need some help if this war is ever going to end."

"Fine, mum. Can I go now?"

"Sure," his mother replied. When Harry was out of hearing distance, "James, what are we going to do about this?"

"Get through it like we've always done. He'll come around soon Lils. He has to."

Sighing, Lily rested her back upon James's chest. Her breathing became steady as she fell into a gentle sleep.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Harry. Happy birthday to you."

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!"

"Lily, you know that's a muggle tradition."

"Yes, James, and I was raised a muggle until I was eleven."

"Oh yeah," the auror said with a dazed expression on his face.

"James, stop trying to get me to make out with you. Our son is present in the room."

"Eew, mum, do you have to talk that way?" It was obvious that the couple were still lovesick teenagers that had never grown up. Perhaps, that's how the family had managed to stay together for so many years.

"Harry, you're fighting a losing battle. I suggest you open my present instead," Sirius interrupted. As far as Harry was concerned, his Uncle Padfoot could get him to do anything. He was a hero if there ever was one.

Exiting his reverie, Harry began to tear open his many gifts. The child was far from wanting by any means. Yet, somehow, he was also not spoiled.

"Wow, thanks Sirius." In his hands, Harry bore an ape-sized package of Gambol and Japes joke-shop tricks.

"Sirius, now he's going to become like you and James, and I'm going to have to deal with him next year."

"Exactly why I gave it to him, Lils."

The gifts continued to come. From Sirius, Harry also received a Puddlemere United Qudditch Poster and a watch that informed him if he was ever in danger. Arabella Figg, Harry's godmother and Lily's best friend, had presented Harry with a pensieve.

"You'll need it next year when you have way too much homework."

"Is that a hint Aunt Bella?" Arabella taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts after Dumbledore had found the countercurse to Voldemort's evil act many years ago.

"Maybe."

"I'm glad someone has this kid's best interests at hand," Lily commented staring at Sirius.

"Anytime Lils."

The gifts continued to come. Remus gave a Harry a book titled The Pranking History of Britain and a miniature set of the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team. Peter presented Harry with a remembrall.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now. Open up, son."

Slowly taking the oddly shaped package from his dad, Harry couldn't even begin to guess what secrets it may contain.

"Wow! Thanks dad," Harry screamed as he threw his arms around his father. On the table in front of him lay a Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom ever made.

"James, you're spoiling him."

"Lily, it's his eleventh birthday, the second biggest milestone in a wizard's life."

"I give up. Sweetie, when you're out living on the streets because your father does not know how to treat you like a normal child, don't blame me."

"Okay, mum. Dad, when did you get this?"

"After you, your mum, and the Grangers left to go get dinner at Diagon Alley."

"Haha, and I thought that was for work.

"Apparently your father does more than he lets on," Lily teased. "I guess you saved the best for last."

"Wow!" thanks mum. Harry now had his own set of practice quidditch balls.

"I figured your old set was getting a bit shabby."

"Lily, don't ever tell me you don't spoil him."

"As you said, it's his eleventh birthday."


End file.
